starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Corps des Stormtroopers
Le corps des Stormtroopers était la branche militaire de l'Empire Galactique dans laquelle se trouvaient les Stormtroopers, la force armée principale de l'Empire. Formés dans les académies Impériales, les Stormtroopers étaient réputés pour être d'obéissants soldats qui vouaient un fanatisme sans faille à leurs chefs comme Dark Vador ou l'Empereur Palpatine en personne. Après la fin de la Guerre Civile Galactique et la victoire de l'Alliance Rebelle, l'entraînement des Stormtroopers fut interdit par le Concordat Galactique. Cependant, une nouvelle génération de Stormtroopers vit le jour après l'avènement du Premier Ordre. Entraînement et équipement Formés dans les nombreuses académies Impériales de la Galaxie, les Stormtroopers étaient reconnaissables grâce à leur armure caractéristique blanche développée par le Département Impérial de la recherche Militaire. Souvent sous-estimés par leurs adversaires et moins bien respectés que de véritables soldats, les Stormtroopers tentaient de faire respecter l'ordre dans la Galaxie coûte que coûte. Le capitaine clone Rex fit remarquer à maintes reprises l'infériorité évidente des armures des Stormtrooper. Malgré cela, les Stormtroopers étaient entraînés à être loyaux et entièrement dévoués à la cause Impériale. Rompus à la propagande de l'Empereur, ils n'hésitaient pas à utiliser la force contre quiconque oserait remettre en cause sa bienveillance. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en armure, les officiers du corps des Stormtroopers arboraient des uniformes noirs standards.Ultimate Star Wars Organisation des unités Ce tableau regroupe les différents corps de combat des Stormtroopers :Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away Légions connues *68ème LégionStar Wars: Commander *97ème Légion Impériale StormtrooperBattlefront : Twilight Company *107ème Légion Stormtrooper *501ème Légion Membres du Corps des Stormtroopers connus Spécialités de Stormtrooper Plusieurs spécialités pouvaient s'offrir aux jeunes diplômes des académies : *'Stormtrooper' : la poigne de fer de l'Empire. Armé d'un fusil blaster E-11, le Stormtrooper était le soldat de base de l'Empire. **'Flametrooper' : soldats spéciaux équipés de lance-flammes. **'Jumptrooper' : soldats spéciaux équipés de réacteurs dorsaux pour les combats aériens. **'Magma trooper' : soldats spéciaux opérant dans les milieux volcaniques. **'Patrol trooper' : soldats spéciaux équipés de motojets pour des missions de patrouille. **'Purge Trooper' : soldats spéciaux affectés à l'Inquisitorius en charge de traquer les Jedi survivants. **'Range trooper' : soldats d'élite équipés d'armures lourdes et destinés à surveiller les frontières Impériales. **'Sandtrooper' : soldats spéciaux opérant dans les milieux désertiques. ***'Dewback trooper' : soldats spéciaux montant des dewbacks, créatures vivant sur les planètes désertiques. **'Scout trooper' : soldats spéciaux destinés à la reconnaissance en zone inconnue ou ennemie. ***'Soldat tireur d'élite' : soldats spécialisés dans le tir à longue distance. Équipés le plus souvent d'un blaster à longue portée E-11s. **'Seatrooper' : soldats spéciaux opérant dans les milieux aquatiques et sous-marins. **'Shock trooper Impérial' : soldats d'élite portant une armure distinctive avec des marques rouges, ils étaient déployés sur les mondes aux enjeux stratégiques et assuraient la sécurité de l'Empereur en personne. **'Shoretrooper' : soldats spéciaux opérant sur les littoraux. **'Snowtrooper' : soldats spéciaux opérant dans les milieux glaciaux et enneigés. **'Spacetrooper' : soldats spéciaux opérant dans l'espace. **'Stormtrooper antiémeute' : soldats spéciaux équipés de bâtons électriques et destinés à contenir les émeutes. **'Stormtrooper écarlate' : soldats spéciaux opérant dans les milieux volcaniques. **'Stormtrooper de Mimban' : soldats spéciaux opérant exclusivement sur la planète Mimban. **'Stormtrooper grenadier' : soldats spéciaux équipés de lances-grenades. **'Stormtrooper lourd Impérial' : soldats spéciaux armés de canons blaster Z-6, de fusils blaster lourds DLT-19 et d'une armure renforcée. **'Swamptrooper' : soldats spéciaux opérant dans les milieux marécageux et entraînés au combat amphibie. **'Trooper de la forêt' : soldats spéciaux opérant dans les milieux forestiers. Unités d'élite et expérimentales *'Storm commando' : soldats d'élite arborant une armure grise. Utilisés dans les combats extrêmes. *'Dark trooper phase II' : soldats d'élite expérimentaux arborant une armure noire. Utilisés pour déstabiliser les positions ennemies. *'Death Trooper' : soldats d'élite assurant la protection des hauts officiers et des hautes personnalités de l'Empire. *'Purge Trooper' : soldats d'élite servant exclusivement le Gouverneur Adelhard du secteur Anoat. *'SCAR trooper' : soldats d'élite descendants des Soldats CRA. Apparitions *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Forces du Destin : Le pouvoir de l'amitié'' *''Forces du Destin : Le pouvoir du courage'' *''Catalyseur : A Rogue One Novel'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 7: Les Ténèbres Étouffent la Lumière 1'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 8: Les Ténèbres Étouffent la Lumière 2'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 13: Mers de Feu 1'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 15: Mers de Feu 3'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 16: Mers de Feu 4'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 17: Mers de Feu 5'' *''Dark Vador Annuel 2'' *''Kanan 4 : Le dernier Padawan 4'' *''Kanan 5 : Le dernier Padawan 5'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : La Fuite'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : Le Piège'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : L'Obscurité'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : Le Froid'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : Le Sauvetage'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Les Seigneurs des Sith'' *''Tarkin'' * *''Morts ou vifs'' *''Lando : Quitte ou double 1'' *''Lando : Quitte ou double 2'' *''Lando : Quitte ou double 3'' *''Lando : Quitte ou double 4'' *''Lando : Quitte ou double 5'' *''Star Wars: Beckett 1'' *Solo: A Star Wars Story *''Solo : A Star Wars Story'' (roman) *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Train Heist'' *''Solo 1'' *''Solo 2'' *''Soulèvement Rebelle'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn 4'' *''Thrawn 6'' *"Bottleneck" — The Rise of the Empire *''Une Nouvelle Aube'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' (manga) *''Star Wars 28: La Guerre Secrète de Yoda 3'' * *''Au Service de l'Empire'' *''L'Étincelle Rebelle'' * *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''Des Rebelles dans les rangs'' *''À l'Épreuve du danger'' *''Kanan 9 : Premier Sang 3'' *''Kanan 10 : Premier Sang 4'' *''Kanan 11 : Premier Sang 5'' *''Kanan 12 : Premier Sang 6'' *''Justice Impériale'' *''L'Académie Secrète'' * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' *''Baroud d'honneur'' * *''Forces du Destin : Leia princesse rebelle'' * * *''Star Wars : Forces du Destin — Hera'' *"Menacés 1" — Star Wars Aventures 7 *"Menacés 2" — Star Wars Aventures 8 *''Thrawn : Alliances'' * * *"Le Sable Pourvoira" *''Star Wars: Rogue One — Besoin Impérieux 1'' * *"Histoires de l'Espace Sauvage : "Les Tribulations d'un Wookiee-Sitter"" — Star Wars Aventures 3 *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''A Rogue One Story : Gardiens des Whills'' *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' roman *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' roman jeunesse'' *''Rogue One 1'' *''Rogue One 2'' *''Rogue One 3'' *''Rogue One 4'' *''Rogue One 5'' *''Rogue One 6'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir'' *''Un Nouvel Espoir : La Princesse, Le Vaurien et Le Jeune Fermier'' *''From a Certain Point of View'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Les Aventures de Luke Skywalker, Chevalier Jedi'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II : L'Escouade Inferno'' *''La Cavale du contrebandier'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Princesse Leia 2'' *''Princesse Leia 3'' *''Princesse Leia 4'' *''Princesse Leia 5'' * *''Chewbacca 1'' *''Chewbacca 3'' *''Chewbacca 4'' *''Chewbacca 5'' *"Ennuis à Tibrin 1" — Star Wars Aventures 4 *"Ennuis à Tibrin 2" — Star Wars Aventures 5 *"Les œufs perdus de Livorno" — Star Wars Aventures Annuel 2018 *''L'Arme du Jedi'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''L'Arme du Jedi 1'' *''L'Arme du Jedi 3'' *''L'Arme du Jedi 4'' *''Star Wars Annuel 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 2'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 3'' *''Dark Vador 1: Vador 1'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 4'' *''Dark Vador 2: Vador 2'' *''Star Wars 12: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 5'' *''Dark Vador 7: Ombres et Mensonges 1'' *''Dark Vador 8: Ombres et Mensonges 2'' *''Dark Vador 9: Ombres et Mensonges 3'' *''Dark Vador 10: Ombres et Mensonges 4'' *''Dark Vador 11: Ombres et Mensonges 5'' *''Dark Vador 12: Ombres et Mensonges 6'' *''Star Wars Annuel 1'' *''Dark Vador 14: Vador Abattu 4'' *''Star Wars 14: Vador Abattu 5'' *''Dark Vador 15: Vador Abattu 6'' *''Star Wars 16: Prison Rebelle 1'' *''Star Wars 19: Prison Rebelle 4'' *''Dark Vador 16: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 1'' *''Dark Vador 17: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 2'' *''Dark Vador 18: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 3'' *''Dark Vador 19: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 4'' *''Dark Vador 22: En Bout de Course 3'' *''Dark Vador 23: En Bout de Course 4'' *''Dark Vador 25: En Bout de Course 6'' *''Star Wars 21: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 1'' *''Star Wars 22: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 2'' *''Star Wars 23: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 3'' *''Star Wars 24: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 4'' *''Star Wars 25: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 5'' *''Star Wars Annuel 2'' *''Star Wars 26: La Guerre Secrète de Yoda 1'' *''Docteur Aphra 2: Aphra 2'' *''Docteur Aphra 3: Aphra 3'' *''Docteur Aphra 4: Aphra 4'' *''Docteur Aphra 5: Aphra 5'' *''Docteur Aphra 6: Aphra 6'' *''Star Wars 33: Des Rebelles Naufragés'' *''Docteur Aphra 11: L'Énorme Magot 3'' *''Star Wars 34: Les Treize Caisses'' *''Star Wars 35: Passeur de Hutt'' *''Star Wars 36: La Revanche de l'Astromécano'' *''Docteur Aphra 12: L'Énorme Magot 4'' *''Star Wars Annuel 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Fierté Impériale'' *''Docteur Aphra 13: L'Énorme Magot 5'' *''Docteur Aphra 14: Hiérarchisation 1'' *''Docteur Aphra 15: Hiérarchisation 2'' *''Docteur Aphra 16: Hiérarchisation 3'' *''Docteur Aphra 17: Hiérarchisation 4'' *''Docteur Aphra 19: Hiérarchisation 6'' *''Docteur Aphra 20: Un Plan Catastrophique 1'' *''Docteur Aphra 21: Un Plan Catastrophique 2'' *''Star Wars 38: Les Cendres de Jedha 1'' *''Star Wars 39: Les Cendres de Jedha 2'' *''Star Wars 40: Les Cendres de Jedha 3'' *''Star Wars 42: Les Cendres de Jedha 5'' *''Star Wars 43: Les Cendres de Jedha 6'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutinerie sur Mon Cala 1'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutinerie sur Mon Cala 3'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutinerie sur Mon Cala 4'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutinerie sur Mon Cala 5'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutinerie sur Mon Cala 6'' *''Star Wars: Les Derniers Jedi – Les Tempêtes de Crait 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando 1'' *''Lando 3'' *''Han Solo 2'' *''Han Solo 3'' * *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque *''L'Empire contre-attaque : Comme ça, tu veux être un Jedi ?'' *''Cible mouvante'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' *Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi *''Le Retour du Jedi : Prends garde au pouvoir du Côté Obscur !'' * * *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 1'' *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 2'' *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 3'' * *''Riposte'' *''Star Wars : Insurrection'' *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 4'' *''Riposte : Dette de vie'' *"The Ghost Ship" — Star Wars Aventures: Destroyer Down *''Riposte : Chute de l'Empire'' * *''Poe Dameron 8: La Tempête Approche 1'' *''Poe Dameron 9: La Tempête Approche 2'' *''Rejoins la Résistance 2'' }} Sources * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels : L'Encyclopédie'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels : Journal du rebelle par Ezra Bridger'' *''Star Wars : Tout ce que vous devez savoir'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars Propaganda : L'Art de la Propagande dans la Galaxie'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars : Rogue One : Le Guide Visuel Ultime'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars : Sur le Front'' *''Ghosts of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars : Les archives secrètes des Rebelles'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des Vaisseaux et autres Véhicules'' * * * * }} Notes et références Catégorie:Organisations militaires Impériales